YuGiOh: Malik Ishtahl's Revenge
by bLaCkMaGiCiAnMoDe
Summary: What happens if Malik Ishtahl holds all 7 Millennium Items? See the story unfold here! ~~17 Chapter Up!~~ (Me sucks at Summaries)
1. Chapter 1: Osiris, The Unbeatable!

===============  
Episode 1: Osiris - The Unbeatable?!  
===============  
It was a sunny afternoon in Duelist Kingdom, and the players have just arrived. Among the players was Yugi Mutou, a young duelist who owns the Millennium Puzzle. He has entered with his friends, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor. Joey is the only real duelist among with Yugi. Unbeknownst to the four-some, a duelist is keeping a close eye on them. His name: Malik Ishtahl. He holds the Millennium Rod, and is head officer of the GHOUL raiders. At his Duelist Kingdom GHOUL HQ, Malik was having a conversation with Risheed, his most trusted officer, and his brother. Malik had only intentions that no other duelist has, he intended to gain Yugi Mutou's Millennium Puzzle, Pegasus's Millennium Eye, and the God Cards by the end of the tournament. This was a hard task, as Pegasus can use his powers as the game's creator to turn the tides of any duel to him, not even mentioning the powers of the Eye. Malik set his eye on Yugi, and he sent the silent one to duel him for his Millennium Puzzle. With the silent one was a card like no other, the Saint Dragon - The God of Osiris. One of three known God Cards, they are known for their power, and skill in battle.  
  
"Send the silent one to Yugi Mutou, and challenge him for his Puzzle!" ordered Malik.  
"At once Master Malik." said Risheed.  
  
Risheed left the room, to confront the silent one. Risheed gave him orderd, and the silent one, although he cannot speak, knew his mission. He emerged from the GHOUL HQ, and looked for Yugi Mutou. Elsewhere, Yugi and his friends are talking about their strategies, and how they hope to win Duelist Kingdom. A mime then approached them, pointing at Yugi Mutou. Yugi was confused as to what the mime is trying to say, when he finally figured it out. The mime wanted to duel Yugi. Yugi accepted the challenge, and the first duel of Duelist Kindgom was set. Both players life points began at 2000. The mime did not talk during the duel, but someone else has. Malik, through the mime, talked. Yugi did not know it was Malik, however, and thought it was the mime instead. Both players wagered one starchip, and the loser will end up with one starchip left, capable of being thrown out.  
  
The duel began, and Yugi had played the Black Magician, his most favored monster, in attack mode. He also played the magic card Pot of Greed to draw two cards. He then placed one card facedown, and ended his turn. The mime, or rather now Strings, played the magic card Angel's Gift. He discarded the Revival Slime and the Humanoid Slime from his hand. He then played the Harpy's Feather Sweep magic card. This wiped out all of Yugi's magic and traps on the field. The facedown card Yugi had played was God's Blessing. Strings then played the Revival Slime (1500/500) in attack mode. He ended his turn, and Yugi had a plan in mind. He played a monster in defensive, and laid on card facedown. It was then that he ordered and attack on the Revival Slime. With a blast, Strings's life points went down to 1000. Then, Strings unleashed the true ferocity of his deck, the Osiris - The Sky of God Dragon!  
  
"What is that creature?!" asked Yugi.  
"This, is the ultimate monster in my deck! Say hello to Osiris - The Sky of God Dragon!" announced Malik through Strings.  
"Osiris?" Yugi asked again.  
"It is one of three powerful creatures called the Gods!" said Malik.  
  
Yugi was stunned at its enormous size. Malik also explained its effects. It's attack and defense strengths are equal to the number of cards in the player's Hand. Strings had four cards in his Hand, giving Osiris an attack and defense of 4000. Yugi could not believe the awesome power of the creature. Strings then attacked Yugi's Black Magician. Yugi tried to activate his trap card, the Hexagram Curse. However, Malik explained that no magic or trap cards can affect God Cards. Nothign appeared on the field, except the destruction of Black Magician. Yugi was now down to 500 life points. Strings ended his turn by playing one card facedown, and activating his trap, Slime Reactor. The Slime Reactor produced one Slime (500/500). Yugi played his Summoned Skull in attack mode, and attacked the Slime. Strings activated Slime Protector, which Malik also explained. The Slime Protector increases a Slime's attack and defense by the difference of an attack. The Slime now had 2500 attack. No monster was sent to the graveyard, however, as the card stated no monster can leave the field if Slime Protector was activated.  
  
"You will bow down to me soon Yugi!" said Malik, through Strings.  
"Where there's hope, there is victory!" announced Yugi.  
  
Yugi switched his Summoned Skull to defensive, and played Revival Sacrifice. Strings thought that he would try to use it on Osiris, but he thought wrong. Yugi announced he would use Revival Sacrifice one Summoned Skull, and Strings's Slime. Yugi brought back his Black Magician to the field, with its attack and defense up by 1000. He still had 500 less attack points toward Osiris. Yugi then activated Tome of Secrets, raising Black Magician's attack by 600, just enough to kill Osiris. Yugi ordered for an attack, but something kept it from finishing Osiris off. What was it? Find out on Episode 2: Deadly Force - Victory! 


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Force, Victory!

===================  
Episode 2: Deadly Force - Victory!  
===================  
In the middle of its attack, the Black Magician suddenly stopped. His staff was midway up, and he was abuot to unleash his attack, but something inside him stirred. It told him to stop. Malik (through Strings) explained that since Osiris is one of the three Gods, no monster will attack it. That is, unless the duelist's heart tells it to, and that if the duelist believes it is the right thing to do. Yugi felt like the end of the world was near, but he believed that it was the right thing to do. Black Magician seemed to sense this, because it suddenly continued its attack. The Black Magic Atatck hit Osiris, casuing a great thunderball to go down into the arena. Osiris was gone, and nothign but smoke was left. But just then, Strings activated the card Soulful Heaven. This card must be activated when one card leaves the field. It can be set back onto the field, and the player can destroy an opponent's monster. Strings chose Black Magician to be destroyed. A giant vortex appeared atop the arena. Black Magician was losing parts of its body, while the parts came to form Osiris once more.  
  
"Osiris is back Yugi... and you cannot escape its wrath!" said Malik.  
"Really? Well I have just one more trick up my sleeve..." Yugi said.  
  
Malik failed to mention that Soulful Heaven also makes you discard your current hand, and you must draw 5 new cards. Yugi thought of this as a chance. Yugi played the Buster Blader in attack mode, and placed two cards facedown. Strings then activated the Chariot Arrival. Chariot Arrival was a Ritual card, to bring out the King of the Damned. Strings sacrificed two Slimes to bring out the King of the Damned (2600/1000). King of the Damned was a very rare and powerful card. Strings gave Yugi one last turn. Yugi drew his card, and set it facedown. He also played the Makyu magic card. This card allows the player to bring back one monster from the Graveyard back onto the field. He brought the Black Magician back. He ended his turn. Strings didn't bother playing any other cards, and went straight for the kill. Osiris then used God Lightning Impact on Black Magician. Yugi activated Incoherent Reflect, however. This card reflects an attack of one monster straight back at one of players opponent's monsters. Yugi chose to reflect it back to the King of the Damned. The King of the Damned was destroyed, and Malik's life points reached zero. Yugi Mutou won this duel, and gained one starchip. He is now closer to entering the castle. Strings left the island, but before he can, he left a piece of paper, with the starchip and a card. it read "Take it." It was Osiris - The Sky of God Dragon. Yugi was ecstatic. He had won his card. His friends congratulated him, and it was a fun moment.  
  
"Wow Yugi, a God Card!" said Tristan.  
"That was some first duel here eh?" Joey said.  
Tea asked, "Why was that guy talking so much trash? This is scary, is someone after you Yugi?"  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I am ready!" Yugi said bravely.  
  
Elsewhere on the island, Malik and Risheed were talking. Malik was asking Risheed if he has kidnapped Seto Kaiba yet. Risheed replied with a yes. The prisoner was waiting for them underground, in the cell. Malik could hardly wait. Malik and Risheed made their way to the cell, and there facedown on the floor was Seto Kaiba. He was unconscious, and he looked like he got a pretty bad beating. Malik used the powers of his Millennium Rod to bring Seto up, and awaken him. Seto's eyes suddenly opened, and he demanded to know where he was. Seto looked afraid. Malik explained his purpose to the GHOUL Organization. Malik told him that in order to be free, he must win a duel against Yugi. Seto accepted. Risheed handed Seto a card, and it was the second of three God Cards. It was the Immense Soldier of Obelisk. Seto smirked, and left the building.  
  
"I can't believe this... I have to duel Yugi..." Seto said in disgust.  
  
Seto made his way through the island's woods, and found an entire field of Duel Arenas. In one duel, he saw Weevil underwood facing off against Bandit Keith. Bandit Keith had a Mechanical Chaser out, and he attacked Weevil directly. Weevil lost, and was sent out of the island. In another duel, Mai was facing Rex Raptor. Rex had no monsters out, and he was facing three Haripe Ladies in the face. They attacked him directly, and Rex said hello to the boat ride home. Seto was particularly happy that Yugi was not dueling at the moment, so he can get this over with quickly. He headed for the beach, and still no sign of Yugi. One duel caught his eye however, there was a duel with a Blue Phoenix and a Red Dragon. One of the duelists called them the Saint Cards. Seto paid no attention, and he headed for the cliff. He finally found Yugi there, talking with his friends. How will Seto approach this? Who will win? FInd out on Episode 3: Osiris... Eliminated?! 


	3. Chapter 3: Eliminated

===================   
Episode 3: Osiris... Eliminated?  
===================  
Seto has spotted Yugi Mutou near a cliff, talking with his friends. He held the Obelisk card in his hand, looking at it. He thought that he can run away now, and keep the card. He was about to run for the boat ride carrying Weevil and Rex Raptor, when he remembered his duel with Yugi. He decided not to run away, as he wanted to settle the score with Yugi. He walked over to Yugi and his friends. Before going any closer, he heard them talking about a guy named Malik. Seto never found out the name of the person that forced him to duel Yugi. In fact, he didn't even know how he got there. It didn't matter now, his duel with Yugi will prove he is the best duelist in the world he thought. He walked to them, calmly, and asked Yugi to a duel. The loser will give up two starchips, as well as the rarest card in his deck. Tristan and Joey mentioned to Yugi that without Exodia, he would not win. Tea was surprised, that they actually gave advice. Yugi had second thoughts, and did not know what to say.  
  
"Come on Yugi, I am planning to use my newly acquired card on you! It will be unlike anythign you have faced before!" said Seto.  
"Don't push me Kaiba!" Yugi announced.  
"Oh what? Are you afraid to face me?" asked Seto.  
"I... accept your challenge!" Yugi accepted.  
  
They headed for the nearest Duel Arena. The closest was the one at the beach, which specialized in water monsters. Neither of them had water monsters, so it was equal. The duel began, and the life points were up to 2000. The computer randomly chose the starting player, and it chose Seto Kaiba. Seto began by playing Swordstalker in attack mode. He also played one card facedown. He ended his turn, and Yugi began. He had Osiris in his opening hand, which he thought was great. But he waited for the right moment to play it. For now, he played the Summoned Skull, and attacked the Swordstalker. Seto's life points went down to 1500. Yugi also placed one card facedown, and ended his turn. Seto played the first Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and ordered for an attack on the Summoned Skull. Yugi's life points went down to 1500 as well. Yugi was in a tight spot, and so he summoned the Osiris - The Sky of God Dragon. Seto was in shock. He did not know Yugi also held a God. He asked how he had gotten it, and Yugi stated from his previous duel.  
  
"A God Card?!" said Seto in shock.  
"How did you know? Do you own one?" asked Yugi.  
Seto smirked, " As a matter of fact, I do! The Immense Soldier of Obelisk, I summon you!"  
  
A giant cloud formed in the field, and thunder strikes lit the inside of the fog. The fog cleared, and you can still see lightning strikes hitting Obelisk, but it didn't bother Obelisk. Obelisk was huge, and very poweful. Yugi stated that Osiris had 4000 attack points, but Seto said that no matter what, Obelisk has 4000 attack. Yugi was stunned, but not nervous. When he draws more cards, Obelisk is done for. Seto then played the card Revival Sacrifice. He paid 1000 life points to bring out a Blue-Eyes White Dragon into play. He was now down to 500 life points. It was also protected from Osiris's effect, as it was a Special Summon. Osiris was staring Seto in the eye, and Obelisk sensed this. Obelisk quickly moved in front of Kaiba, to stop Osiris from trying to intimidate Kaiba. Seto played one card facedown, and ended his turn. Yugi played the Swords of Revealing Light, stopping the two Blue-Eyes White Dragon from attacking. Yugi declared an attack on one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but Seto activated the card God Stopper. This card was also given to him by Risheed. It stops any Gods from attacking for three full turns.  
  
"Who are you working for Kaiba?" asked Yugi.  
"I am working for no one but myself!" replied Seto.  
"Whatever it is, it has taken you to a whole new level!" Yugi said.  
Seto said, "I have always been better than you, your win was a lucky one!"  
  
Seto placed one card facedown, and played the monster Lord of Dragons. He also played a Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon another Blue-Eyes Wihte Dragon into play, and an Emerald Dragon (3200/1900). He then used Polymerization to fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Yugi was facing two great monsters in the face, while he was stuck under the God Stopper. He then used his second Flute of Summoning Dragon to play the monsters Diamond Dragon (1700/900) and the Dragon Genie (2000/1000). He used the last card in his hand, Pot of Greed. He drew two cards, and one of them was the card he needed. He equipped the Dragon Measures card to the Ultimate Dragon, raising his attack to 6000. He attacked Osiris, with the Ultimate Dragon. His dragon didn't hesitate, and aimed his Neutron Blast right at Osiris. What will happen? Find out on Episode 4: Seto's Combo - Yugi's End! 


	4. Chapter 4: Seto's Combo, Yugi's End

===================  
Episode 4: Seto's Combo - Yugi's End!  
===================  
Seto was looking straight at Yugi's face. It was so scred, and Seto enjoyed every minute of watching Yugi cower in fear. Watching Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's Neutron Blast hit Osiris was so precious for Seto. But at the end of the attack, Osiris didn't go anywhere, and he stayed there. Yugi revealed that he had activated a card of his, Stop Attack. It stopped Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack. Seto looked frustrated, and ended his turn. Yugi drew his card and he did not look at it. He played it facedown on the field directly from his deck. He declared an attack by Osiris to Dragon Genie, but Seto activated the trap card Dragon Call. This card protects any Dragon Sub-Type monster from being attacked. Yugi ended his turn, and it was now Seto's. Seto used Obelisk's effect, God Intralize. He sacrificed Dragon Genie and the Diamond Dragon to destroy the monsters on Yugi's field, including Osiris. Gods are affected by other Gods's effects.  
  
"Osiris..." said Yugi.  
"You are done for Yugi,a nd will be eliminated from Duelist Kingdom!" Seto boasted.  
"I don't believe it, where there's light there is a way!" Yugi said.  
  
Seto then played a magic card, called Nightmare Syndrome. This card removes all of the cards in Yugi's opponent's Graveyard out of the game. Also, fi any cards are sent to the Graveyard within the next 5 turns, they are removed from the game. Yugi also has to draw 3 extra cards other than the Draw Phase. Yugi drew three cards. Seto then activated a Trap Card, Demon Hand. This card allows Seto to look at Yugi's hand if at anytime he draws a card, other than the Draw Phase. He then can send two cards to the Graveyard. Seto took a look at Yugi's Hand. It was comprised of Multiply, Black Magician Girl, Thousand Knives, Raise Dead, Change of Heart, Kuribo. He decided to send to the Graveyard Multiply and Black Magician Girl. Those were Yugi's last defenses. Yugi had no new moves to play, and so he played Kuribo in defense mode. Yug then drew three new cards, and Seto took a look. His hand this time was comprised of Thousand Knives, Raise Dead, Change of Heart, Buster Blader, Fusion, Chaos Ritual, Chaos Soldier. Seto, looking very happy, decided to discard Buster Blader and Chaos Ritual. The Swords of Revealing Light were now gone.  
  
"You have won Kaiba..." said Yugi.  
"What? Does this mean you give up Yugi?" asked Seto.  
"Yes..." said Yugi.  
"Finally! I have won against Yugi Mutou!" said Seto.  
  
Yugi lowered his head, and tears can be seen falling from his face. He handed two starchips to Seto, and Seto was laughing at Yugi. Seto then received a telepathic message from Malik. Malik told him to come back to the HQ. Seto had no choice but to go back. Seto disappeared in the shadows of the forest, and laughter could be heard. Seto was back, with his confidence, Yugi, however, was gone. Yugi's confidence was shaken, he had lost his most rarest card, not counting the God Card. He had lost the Shining Hope card, a very powerful card. Tea, Joey, and Tristan tried to comfort Yugi, but nothing worked.  
  
"Yugi, are you going to be alright?" asked Joey.  
"I'll be fine..." replied Joey.  
"Are you sure?" asked Tea.  
"Yeah... don't worry." said Yugi.  
  
Elsewhere, Seto arrived at the GHOUL HQ. He handed Malik the Immense Soldier of Obelisk, and the Black Magician Girl. Malik had other intentions in mind. He sent Pandora to retirieve Mai Valentine and bring her back to the HQ. He also sent Umbris and Lumis, a tag-team duelist group, to run an errand for him at Domino City. It was unknown to everyone, except for the duo and Malik. Malik then set Seto free, and gave him a little gift, the Vampire Lord monster card. Seto called for a helicopter to pick him up from Duelist Kingdom. A helicopter arrived moments later, and he rode into the sunset, with the confidence he needed.  
  
At the beach, Yugi was getting ready to go home. His boat was awaiting him, but then a mysterious figure approached him. Yugi had thought the figure would try to do something crazy, but the figure offered Yugi three starchips. The figure left the island instead of Yugi. Yugi was confused, and he didn't know who it was. Joey and the others were ecstatic, Yugi is staying! However, on the other side of the island, Mai was taken prisoner by a masked man. He brought Mai back to the GHOUL HQ, where Malik set his evil plans afoot. What is his plans? Find out on Eipsode 5: The Dual Duel! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Dual Duel

===================  
Episode 5: The Dual Duel  
===================  
Deep in his headquarters, Malik is somehow watching Yugi's every move. He was awaiting Ygi's leave. But he noticed that Yugi did not board the boat, and he held in his hand were three starchips. Malik was furious. His plans have been foiled. He was just going to have to skip one step he thought. Just then, Risheed brought in Mai Valentine, the captured duelist. Mai wondered where she was, and who brought her there. Master Malik ordered Risheed to customize Mai's deck with the perfect cards. Risheed left, and Master Malik used his Millennium Rod to take control of Mai's mind.   
  
"No, what are you doing?! Help!" shrieked Mai in despair.  
"Mai, I order you to take Pandora with you... and challenge Joey Wheeler and Yugi Mutou!" ordered Master Malik. He had a wide grin on his face.  
  
Mai, out of her mind, followed Master Malik out of the room. Her deck was awaiting her outside, held by Risheed. Pandora was also ready to duel. Master Malik dismissed them, and they headed out to find Joey and Yugi. They looked at the beach, where Yugi was last seen. They were still there. Joey had been dueling Mako Tsunami for two starchips. Joey won with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon at his side. Mako gave him two starchips, and was about to leave the island. Mako eventually found out that Joey had cheated. Joey did not actually have two starchips to bet, and that he had fooled Mako. Mako was furious, but he could not do anything about it, as he was out of starchips. He was booted off the island. Mai and Pandora approached Yugi and Joey, and demanded a duel. Pandora, as a magician, asked Yugi if he had a Black Magician in his deck. Yugi did in fact have Black Magician in his deck.  
  
"You do not deserve Black Magician... I shall take it away from you!" said Pandora.  
"Joey, I challenge you and Yugi to a double duel! My partner is Pandora here..." Mai said in a very digrunted voice.  
"We accept. I choose Yugi as my partner!" said Joey promptly.  
"Together we'll win, or together will fall!" said Yugi to Joey, while looking at Pandora.  
  
They headed for Pandora's special arena. It was atop a hill, and at first glance, didn't look like an arena at all. They finally got there, and the duel stations were wide, probably for both players to fit in. They will duel for three starchips. Joey and Yugi agreed. When they were about to start, a wall appeared behind each player. The wall locked their feet, and waists tightly secured to the wall. Then, at the corners of the arena, blades started to whirr. Joey and Yugi looked at every single one. Pandora mentioned that when your life oints reach zero, the blades will be released to head for your neck. Joey had wanted to quit, but Yugi did all the talking. Joey was nervous, as he thought he would blow this duel for them both. The winner, however, will get a key to unlock themselves.  
  
The duel began, and Yugi played two cards facedown, and the Curse of Dragon in attack mode. The ferocious dragon looked very mighty. It looked Mai straight in the eye, as if it was going to attack her. The two cards appeared behind it. Mai then summoned the Harpie Lady SB in attack mode. She also laid one card facedown. The Harpie Lady SB broke Curse of Dragon's intimdation stare at Mai. joey, by Yugi's side, summoned the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It looked as though it was about to eat off Pandora's head. Pandora, as the stage magician, put on a great opening move. He had played the Curtain of Black Magic. The curtain appeared, and when it was unwinded, a Black Magician stood behind it, looking very forceful. Pandora also played the Thousand Knives card. Out of Black Magician's sleeves came one-thousand knives, headed for Curse of Dragon. Yugi was left defenseless. Pandora's life points were cut in half (1000). Yugi was about to be killed off by Pandora's Black Magician, but Yugi reluctantly activated Mirror Force.  
  
"No... Mirror Force..." said Pandora in a high-pitched voice.  
"It will not be that easy to get rid of me Pandora!" said Yugi.  
"We will eliminate Yugi Mutou..." said Mai in a very weird voice.  
"Mai... don't you remember us? I am Joey!" asked Joey.  
  
Yugi played the Summoned Skull, and attacked Mai's Harpie Lady. Mai's life points went down to 1300. The Harpie was cut through its neck, and then electrified by the lightning. Mai wanted revenge, and she played one monster in defense, and a facedown card. She had a smile on her face. Joey then played the Android Psycho Shocker monster. Joey told it to attack Mai's defense monster, but Mai activated the card Stop Attack. Pandora began his play. First, he activated Change of Heart on Android Psycho Shocker. The monster disappeared from Joey's field and appeared on Pandora's. He then played the Ritual of Chaos. He sacrificed both Android Psycho Shocker and Black Magician to play the Magician of Black Chaos. The two monsters to be sacrificed appeared atop a table engraved with the Star of David. The star began to spin, and a bright light appeared. They were exchanged with the Magician of Black Chaos. Pandora was about to decide who to attack... Who will he attack? Find out next time on Episode 6: Obelisk vs. Osiris - Shocker! 


	6. Chapter 6: Shocker

===================  
Episode 6: Obelisk vs. Osiris - Shocker!  
===================  
Pandora was staring at Joey and Yugi's face. Yugi was defended by the Summoned Skull, and Magician of Black Chaos will cause minimal damage. He attacked Joey and his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Pandora announced an attack on the Red-Eyes. A violent explosion, and Joey was down to 1400 life points. The blades spun faster and faster. Pandora and Mai were jumping with joy, they were closer to defeating Joey and Yugi. Yugi then played the Raise Dead on Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The dragon appeared in his field. He then used the magic card Polymerization to bring the Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon closer together, to form the Black Skull Dragon. It stood almighty, with its skeletal body. It was so ferocious, staring Mai and Pandora in the face. Then, Malik's voice started to crackle within the duel field. His voice can be heard all around the arena. A figure of Malik appeared next to Yugi, holding his Millennium Rod. Then, Yugi had a Millenium symbol appear on his forehead, and Malik's voice came out of his mouth instead of Yugi's. Joey was crept out, and Pandora was of course, happy. Mai was also under Malik's influence. Malik starts speaking of Joey's death, and nothing can save him. Malik had taken over Yugi's mind. He then instructed Yugi to use the Black Skull Dragon to attack Joey. The Black Skull Dragon then took a deep breath, and a fireball formed in its mouth. The ball became bigger, and Black Skull Dragon shot it towards Joey Wheeler directly. A dust cloud was formed around Joey, and he was unconscious. His face fell forward, and he could only hear the blades whirring towards him. Mai, Pandora, and even Yugi were staring at him, waiting his death. Yugi, the real one, tried to save him, but Malik's control was too much even for him.  
  
"Joey, goodbye!" said Malik, still speaking through Yugi.  
"That is one down, and one more to go!" said Pandora.  
The real Yugi was getting really mad, as he said, "Joey... I will avenge your death!"  
"Continue the duel!" commanded Mai.  
  
Joey was face-forward next to Yugi, and the blades were rushing towards him. He cannot do a thing, and when the blade reach him, it sliced his arms. The blades came back and sliced his feet off. Blood was spilled all over the arena. Yugi's face was filled with tiny trickles of blood, but he didn't care. The floor was bloody, as well as Yugi's clothes. Soaked in Joey's blood. Mai then continued the duel, and she drew the very card that can finish the duel. She played the Immense Soldier of Obelisk against Yugi. The almighty God released a great vat of energy. Mai also played one card facedown. The next move came unexpected. Mai ordered Obelisk to attack Pandora, her partner. Pandora tried to save himself by playig God's Strength. This card affects Gods, no matter what the God Card says. It reflects the attack right back at Mai. Mai activated the Seven Tools of the Bandit however. Obelisk's attack hit Magician of Black Chaos, leaving bits and pieces of him around the arena. With one shot from Obelisk, Obelisk dealt 1200 life point damage to Pandora, reducing the life points to 800. Mai's, however, was down to 300. Yugi, still with 2000.  
  
"I thought we were partners?!" asked Pandora.  
"Key word: were." replied Mai, Malik was talking of course.  
"Pandora, you are done for." said Yugi.  
  
Pandora was infuriated. He played God's Rule on Obelisk. This card defies the God Card rules. It works like Change of Heart, only it can work on God Cards. Pandora also played a monster in the defensive and two cards facedown on the field. Pandora ordered Obelisk to attack Mai. Without hesitation, Obelisk did. Mai then fell face-forward. Mai had a blade with her name on it. The blade was released, and it hit her in the face, scratching her face. Blood was spilled, and Mai was dead. Obelisk was sent to the Graveyard, because he had no field to go back to. Pandora was filled with Mai's blood, with her right next to him. Yugi then summoned his own God Card to the field, The Sky of God Dragon - Osiris. Osiris had 4000 attack, due to the 4 cards in Yugi's hand. Pandora activated a trap, Inducment Summon. The card states, "When your opponent summons a monster, you can activate this card, and summon one card from either Graveyards to the Field. The chosen monster has one life to live, and when it is killed off, it is removed from the game."  
  
"I choose the Obelisk on Mai's Graveyard!" announced Pandora.  
"A duel of Gods... all duels I have seen ends up with Obelisk against my Osiris!" said Yugi.  
"Well, I will win this time!" said Pandora.  
  
Pandora was across Yugi. Their monsters staring each other in the face. Osiris and Obelisk, who will win? FInd out on Episode 7: Three Deaths - Satisfaction! 


	7. Chapter 7: Three Deaths, Satisfaction

===================  
Episode 7: Three Deaths - Satisfaction  
===================  
The duel raged on, leaving Mai and Joey in bloody messes. Yugi and Pandora were now facing each other, in the game of death. Pandora's plan had worked so far, but he still had one more thing to accomplish. It was a whole new duel, it went from two-on-two, to one-on-one. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle then activated, and he turned into Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi then played one card facedown, and the Black Magician. This made Osiris's attack plop down to 3000. Pandora tried to take advantage of this situation. Pandora then took his turn, and also played the Black Magician. There was an almighty Obelisk on his side, with a Black Magician standing by it. On the opposite field, Osiris was floating in the sky, with a Black Magician behind it. Pandora then played Counter-Strike. This card stated, "Your opponent cannot draw any cards for 3 turns. He gains 1000 Life Points during the Standby Phases that this card is in effect." At the sight of Counter-Strike, Dark Yugi only grinned. Pandora noticed, and was a bit enraged. Pandora asks why he is not quivering at the face of the danger. Dark Yugi replies with a very mellow voice. He played Prayers of Death. This card stated, "When a card is played, and it prevents you from drawing, draw twice the amount of the cards that the card would have you not draw instead." He also activated the Immunity Disk, which gave Yugi the endless limit of cards in his Hand. But he must pay 500 life points per turn, or else he must destroy the card. Osiris now had 9000 attack points.  
  
"Pandora, I hear your death nearing the corner!" said Dark Yugi.  
"Argh... Yugi... I will be back, count on it!" said Pandora.  
  
Dark Yugi then not only used an attack from Osiris, but a combination attack. He used the Magician-Riding Dragon attack. This attack made all of Pandor'a monster suffer the wrath of both the Black Magician and Osiris. Osiris summoned great lightning, to strike Dark Yugi's Black Magician. This boosted its attack. Black Magician then released its Black Magician Attack on both monsters, Obelisk and Black Magician. They were destroyed, and Pandora's life points plummeted down to zero. Pandora was looking at the blades, but his box opened. Yugi was shocked, and Pandora explained the a magician always has tricks up his sleeve. Dark Yugi's box opened as well, and he freed himself. Pandora, however, couldn't take the key from his box. Dark Malik paralyzed him. He could not move, he could only wait for the blades to cut his raw flesh. The blades were released, and it struck Pandora in the heart. Dark Yugi could not watch. The blood was spilled. In the box that Dark Yugi found the key in, there was a note. It read, "Whoever this is... your friends can be revived... just wait..." This made Yugi panic, his friends were dead. Maia nd Joey were gone. Dark Yugi turned back to normal Yugi, and Yugi started to cry. He thought about what would have happened if they never accepted the duel. Yugi was mad at himself. He snapped out of it, and headed outside. He didn't talk to neither Tristan or Tea. He had, howveer, the amount of starchips ot get him inside the castle. What will happen now? Who will the other three duelists be? Find out on Episode 8: The Inevitable Return! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Inevitable Return

===================  
Episode 8: The Inevitable Return  
===================  
At the GHOUL Hideout, Master Malik is talking with Risheed, and a couple of GHOUL raiders. Master Malik orders Risheed to take a book to him, the Book of the Dead. He orders one GHOUL raider to bring Mai and Joey's bodies to him. Everyone starts their raid on Duelist Kingdom, and the return... Master Malik, however, prepares his deck for the Duelist Kingdom finals. Just before he heads out for the castle, the Book of the Dead reaches his hand, and Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine are before him. Master Malik ordered Risheed to make sure that no other duelist enters the castle except for Yugi Mutou. Master Malik then entered the room, where the ritual is going to be held. Mai and Joey's bodies are in the center of the room, unconscious. Master Malik then reads out from the Book of the Dead. While reading, he comes across a phrase, "The best of friends shall kill each other, in the game of death." This stirred his blood, as he knows Joey and Yugi will have to try and eliminate each other in coming events. As the ritual ends, two spirits came before Malik. They entered the bodies of Joey and Mai. They were back from the dead, and in full control from Malik. He orders them to enter the Duelist Kingdom finals, with starchips that his GHOUL raiders have collected. Then, Dark Mai hands over the Immense Soldier of Obelisk to Malik, and he adds it to his powerful deck. The three head out to the castle... Meanwhile, inside the castle.  
  
"I wonder who the other three duelists will make it to the finals..." Yugi said.  
"Are you not concerned about Joey and Mai?" Tea asked.  
"Pandora told me, something will bring them back, and I will come face to face with them in the near future..." explained Yugi.  
"I can't believe this... Yugi?! I thought you were Joey's best friend!" said Tristan.  
  
Malik, Dark Mai, and Dark Joey then entered the castle. Dark Mai and Dark Joey rearing to gain revenge from Yugi for killing them in the Dual Duel. They searched every hall and room of the castle, and they finally met the other players. Yugi comes face to face with Dark Joey and Dark Mai. Dark Mai threatened that Yugi's end is near. Yugi looked puzzled. He asked Joey if he recognized him, but Joey replied with a sarcastic and rude remark.  
Dark Joey cut his speech short, and Dark Joey and Dark Mai are greeted by Pegasus, the host of the tournament. Pegasus counts the players, and he notices one player short, he is informed by Croquet that the fourth player has entered, but does not want to be revealed until the Semi-Finals. Pegasus approves it, while it leaves Yugi wondering. At his room, Malik is preparing his duel of Gods, with Yugi Mutou. The players were then invited to dinner, Malik refused. At dinner, Croquet informs the players that the fourth player will not be joining them, and to find out who they're opponent will be, they will have to follow him. The duelists followed Croquet to an underground dungeon, where a machine was illuminated before them. Croquet informed them what to do. They had to place their palms on the spaces, the duelist's faces will appear on the screen and they will be re-assembled to your divisions. Whoever ends up with no opponent will have to face the fourth player... The three of them (Yugi, Dark Mai, and Dark Joey) placed their hands on the machine, and the pictures were re-assmebled. It turned out that Dark Mai will face the fourth player, and it will be a duel to death for Dark Joey and Yugi.   
  
"I must face our Master..." Dark Mai said.  
"Good luck pal, you'll need it," said Dark Joey.  
"Joey, good luck to you." Yugi said.  
"Fool, don't worry. When I am done with you, you will be nothing but a body with covered with blood..." Dark Joey said.  
  
Yugi then turned to Dark Yugi, and they were ready to duel. The first duel was Dark Yugi vs. Dark Joey. This rather made Yugi hesitate, as it is his best friend, but he knows what he has to do. At the duel arena, the fourth player shows himself, but does not speak his name. The duel began. Dark Joey begins the duel by playing Android Psycho Shocker. This prevented Yugi from playing any Trap Cards until Android Psycho Shocker was gone. Dark Yugi retaliated by playing the Black Magician. Dark Yugi orders it to attack Android Psycho Shocker, and this reduced Dark Joey's Life Points to 1900, and leaving Yugi with 2000. Dark Joey starts trash talking to Yugi...  
  
"We might have dueled before, but the outcome this time will be different!" Dark Joey said,  
"Don't worry about me... worry about yourself! Continue with the duel!" Dark Yugi announced.  
  
What will the outcome of this duel be? Will it be Joey or Yugi? Find out next time! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Darkness Begins

===================  
Episode 9: The Darkness Begins  
===================  
As he watches the duel between Dark Yugi and Dark Joey, Malik is thinking about Yugi's duel tactics. But he has other things to worry about, such as the duel against Dark Mai. Malik then used his Millenium Rod to turn into Dark Malik, a more sinister version of himself. Dark Malik took his control off of Mai, but Mai was left with painful thoughts, and she stayed as Dark Mai. Using his Millenium Rod, Dark Malik searched the castle for what he was searching for... He vanished into the dark corridors of the Duel Arena, telling Croquet he would be back for his duel. At the duel, Dark Joey and Dark Yugi are talking to one another about why they came to Duelist Kidngom, but Dark Joey cut it short by telling Yugi to continue with the duel. Dark Joey then played the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, with Dragon Nails, raising his attack power by 300. Dark Joey then ordered for an attack with his Red-Eyes. With a little fireball, Black Magician disappeared, and Yugi's life points were reduced to 1800. Joey was leading with only 100 life points ahead of Yugi. Dark Malik had more evil intentions, as he searched the castle... He finally found it. The vault of darkness. He knew Pegasus kept it for his evil mind. Dark Malik cut the door open with his Rod, and what was inside was unexpected to Dark Malik. It was full of dead carcasses, and a stench was released. Dark Malik then opened a portal to the Shadow Realm inside, and it extended everywhere in the castle, turning Pegasus's castle into a portal to the Shadow Realm. Once he was done, he went back to the Duel Arena. He saw that Joey had eliminated Black Magician, and it is now Yugi's turn.  
  
"You might have defeated by Black Magician... but you will see something even more impressive! I summon Sumoned Skull to the field, and I play Re-Copy on your Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Now, I use Polymerization to fuse them together, creating Black Demon's Dragon!" announced Dark Yugi.  
  
Dark Joey was trembling, as he watched Black Demon's Dragon kill off his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Dark Joey was left with 1400 life points, and Yugi with 1800. Joey was facing danger in its eye, and then he plays a card facedown on the field, along with Axe Raider in attack mode. The Shadow Realm portal finally reached the Duel Arena, bringing everything to the Shadow Realm. The creatures then became even more real, and it now took off life points when you summon a monster to the field, just as Dark Malik had intended. Dark Yugi nor Dark Joey minded. Dark Yugi then played Beta the Magnet Warrior, but summoning it to the field decreased Yugi's life points to 1600. Dark Yugi ordered for an attack with his Black Demon's Dragon on Dark Joey's Axe Raider. Dark Joey however gladly activated Mirror Force. At the activation of Mirror Force, Joey's life points decreased to 1300. Then Dark Joey played Deck Research, and at the sight of the card, Dark Yugi's spirit was broken. Deck Research stated, "Take a look at your opponent's deck. Choose and discard 1 card. You must skip your Battle Phase this turn." Dark Joey was looking through Dark Yugi's deck, and came upon The God of Sky Dragon - Osiris. Dark Joey decided to discard it. Dark Joey didn't attack, as Deck Research prevented his Battle Phase from happening. Dark Yugi played Jar of Greed, and then he played Raise Dead on Osiris. Osiris entered the arena, and t drained Yugi's life points down to 600. Dark Yugi had 4 cards at hand, making Osiris's attack 4000. Dark Joey quivered at the enormous size of Osiris.  
  
"So, Osiris..." said Dark Joey.  
Dark Yugi asked, "I believe you have seen it in combat before?"  
"Yes..." replied Dark Joey.  
Dark Yugi: I cannot attack, because it was a Special Summon, take your turn, but next time, your done with!  
  
Dark Joey drew a card, and it was what he needed. It was one of the ante-God cards the GHOULs slipped into his deck. Dark Joey revealed the card... Declaration of Impeachment. Declaration of Impeachment stated, "If your opponent has a God Card in play, you may summon one God Card of your choice to the field. You do not have to have the card in your deck to summon it. Your opponent must skip his next Battle Phase." Through the card's effect, Dark Joey summoned the Immense Soldier of Obelisk into play. This reduced Joey's Life Points to 300. Dark Yugi wa shaken. He did not know how all the duelists he had faced could possibly have Immense Soldier of Obelisks. He aked how had given it to him, but Dark Joey did not answer. Dark Yugi then drew a card, raising Osiris's attack to 5000. However, through Declaration of Impeachment, Dark Yugi must skip his Battle Phase for one turn. Dark Malik was watching every move, watching Yugi's strategy. How will this duel end? And what will the beginning of Mai vs. Malik look like? Will it be a "One-Hit Kill"? Tune in next time! 


	10. Chapter 10: The Introduction to Ra

===================  
Episode 10: The Introduction to Ra  
===================  
Dark Joey has drawn his card. The question on everyone's mind was, "Will that card help him in this duel?" Dark Joey breaks the silence by playing the very card he drew, facedown behind Obelisk. Joey then plays Insect Queen in attack mode. Dark Yugi takes his turn, and draws a card. Osiris now has 6000 attack points. This is where Dark Joey reveals the card he played. Godful Elimination. Godful Elimination stated, "If you and your opponent both have God Cards on the Field, take the difference between their attack and add it to your life points." This increased Joey's life points by the difference between the two God Cards. Joey gained 2000 life points. Yugi is down to 600, while Joey has 2300. Yugi then activates one of the Traps he had set: God's Blessing. He played Draw Unbalanced. Draw Unbalanced had, "If you have more cards in your Hand than your opponent, then draw 3 cards." Yugi drew 3 cards, increasing Osiris's attack to 8000. Dark Yugi then ordered ofr Osiris to attack. Obelisk was exposed to more than 10,000 volts of lightning, and the damage hit Dark Joey as well. The bad spirits left Joey, which meant that he was back to being a dead body. His body was taken away, and Dark Yugi left the arena. Pegasus then gave everyone an hour of free time, and while Dark Yugi was spending his time clearing his mind, Dark Malik was planning his strategy. Dark Malik was making the force of the Shadow Realm much stronger, and to his surprise, it was time to face Dark Mai. Before the duel began, Croquet informed the duelists who the fourth player was.  
  
"To everyone, the fourth finalist is Malik Ishtahl." announced Croquet.  
Dark Yugi wa ecstatic, "What?! Malik?!"  
"What's wrong Yugi? Didn't expect me?" asked Dark Malik.  
"So it's you..." said Yugi.  
"And now... you will witness the power of my very own God Card!" said Dark Malik.  
  
Dark Yugi hesitated to say another word, as he wanted to see Dark Malik's God Card. The duel began, and both players life points were set to 2000. Dark Mai began by playing Harpie Lady SB, and equipping it with Cyber Shield. Mai's Harpie Lady SB now had 2300 attack. Dark Malik then played two cards facedown, and a Humanoid Slime in defense. Mai played Elegant Egotist, tripling her Harpie's. She orders to attack Humanoid Slime, but Dark Malik activates his Trap card, Holy Barrier - Mirror Force. This killed off anything on Dark Mai's field. Then, Dark Malik played another card facedown, and Revival Slime in attack mode. Dark Mai simply then played Amazoness Archer, and ended her turn. Dark Malik activated Slime Reactor, and played Humanoid Drake in attack mode. Then, Malik ordered for an attack on Archer, and so Humanoid Drake does so. Dark Mai's life points were reduced to 1200. During Mai's turn, she plays a card facedown and ends her turn. Now, it was Dark Malik's turn. Dark Malik then sacrificed the three monsters to summon, Divine Dragon - The Sun of God Ra. Then, a giant-like phoenix flew into the arena from a portal. It's wingspan was large, and it destroyed the castle just to fit in. This made Dark Yugi tremble, just the sight of it. It was so huge, that it even made Pegasus tremble in his seat. Dark Malik was laughing hysterically at the faces of the duelists, and Dark Mai was quivering at the sight of Ra. When the God screeched, it was so loud that it knocked down pillars of the castle. Dark Yugi had never encountered anythign like it.  
  
"The attack of all monsters I sacrificed was 4500, and so Ra gains 4500 attack!" announced Dark Malik.  
  
Dark Mai quivered in fear. Dark Malik then ordered for it to attack, with God Phoenix. Ra then disintegrated into fire, leaving a fiery phoenix in its place. The phoenix headed for a charge towards Dark Mai. Dark Mai's life points were drained... straight to 0. Dark Mai was speecheless, and eventually, the dark spirit left her body as well. The remaining duel was now Dark Yugi vs. Dark Malik. They stared into each other's eyes, and they knew each other's powerful card. Dark Malik thought about this for a long time, and finally, he will get his revenge on the pharaoh. Dark Yugi was shaking, but he snapped out of it, and knew what he must do. He must defeat Malik at all costs. The clash started, the duel of the Duelist Kindom was about to begin... Who will end up victorious? What will they do to each other to suffer consequences? Find out next time! 


	11. Chapter 11: Obelisk and Ra

===================  
Episode 11: Obelisk and Ra!  
===================  
Dark Malik was staring into the pharaoh's past as he was looking at Dark Yugi. One of them would end up victorious, in the Game of Death. Croquet then informed the players that there would be a one-hour intermission, and the players must get a good rest before the duel, as the duel will have very high consequences. Dark Yugi left, and entered his room. He re-capped on Dark Malik's duel with Dark Mai, and how he can defeat him. He found no way of defeating Ra, he left his room. He entered an abyss deep in Pegasus's castle, and he jumped in. He didn't know what lay in the end, but he landed on something soft. There was a door in front of him, but he heard talking.  
  
"Master Malik, what do you want us to make of Yugi after your duel?" Risheed asked.  
Dark Malik replied, "Take his Puzzle, and Osiris... then bring him to me, UNHARMED!"  
  
Risheed followed orderd. Dark Malik asked how he should duel this duel, and Risheed started to explain. Risheed suddenly stopped talking, and stared into the door where Dark Yugi lay beyond. Dark Yugi gasped, and held his hand close to his mouth. He heard footsteps, but not coming near, but rather getting farther. Dark Malik and Risheed left. Dark Yugi was relieved, but the soft landing suddenly moved. He switched a light on, to find that the thing underneath him was... Ra?! Dark Yugi was shocked, he remained still, and it was asleep. Dark Yugi couldn't believe that it was real, from outside, Dark Yugi heard some GHOUL soldiers, mumbling about Obelisk. Dark Yugi started thinking that these creatures are real... and he headed back for the duel arena, sneaking around the castle. He made it back just in time, and Dark Malik was waiting for him.  
  
"Now, the finals of Duelist Kingdom! This duel will be broadcasted all over the world, so players, do your best! There is another catch, instead of playing with 2000 life points, you duelists will start at 6000 life points. It seems you are very skilled duelists, and so you will have to sacrifice one monster for creatures such as Black Magician, the God Cards, and etc. You will be informed if you need to sacrifice for a card with this earpiece. Also, the duel will not take place inside, due to the recent incident with Malik's Ra. Instead, you will be headed for the Shadow Arena, just down the hall. Also, you will use these special Duel Disks created by Kaiba Corp." announced Pegasus,  
  
Pegasus handed them duel disks, and it fit better for Dark Malik and Dark Yugi. They headed for the Shadow Arena, and it was full of lighting. It was so bright. And in the middle, there was a dish-like bowl. The dish was deep, very deep. At the bottom, at mere glimpse, Dark Yugi shivered. It was a vat of lava, hot magma. Pegasus also informed the duelists that if you lose life opints, you will get closer the the lava. Dark Malik and Dark Yugi agreed. The got ready, and took their marks, but this time, a large cage covered each duelist, to ensure they wouldn't escape if they lose. Pegasus gave Dark Yugi the opportunity to begin the duel. A gust blew over the Shadow Arena, and the match of their lvies was about to start. Dark Malik said that Dark Yugi had no chance, but Dark Yugi paid no mind. Dark Yugi started the duel by playing the Black Magician Girl, and he played the Slime Stopper. It stated, "Everytime your opponent summons a monster with [Slime] in it, decrease its Attack by 75%." Dark Malik was shaken by the card, as his deck was full of Slime cards. Dark Yugi then ended his turn. Dark Malik started fiercly. He played the Cage of Nightmares, skipping Dark Yugi's 3 next turns. Then, Dark Malik plsyed the Revival Slime, but Dark Yugi's Slime Stopper decreased its attack by 75%. Dark Malik then played the Slime Reactor, creating one slime. Dark Malik had two monster cards in his field already. Dark Yugi skipped his first turn, and it was back to Dark Malik. The Slime Reactor created another slime, with its attack decreased by 75%. But then, Dark Malik unveiled his first real move. He played one card facedown, and then...  
  
"Meet your maker Yugi Mutou..." said Dark Malik.  
"Not Ra!" said Yugi,  
Dark Malik smiled, and said, "No, not yet Ra, but Obelisk - The Immense Soldier!"  
"You own it as well?!" asked Dark Malik.  
"Haven't you figured it out? All the duelists you have dueled with this God Card, were directed by me!" said Dark Malik.  
  
A giant smoke cloud appeard, and the ground was shaken. A stomp was heard so loud, it caused a tidal wave near a beach. Before the smoke disappeared, a pair of red big eyes appeared. The smoke disappeared, revealing a huge Obelisk. Obelisk sacrificed Revival Slime and Slime to destroy all of Dark Yugi's cards on the field. While the Cage was in play, Dark Malik couldn't attack Dark Yugi either. Dark Yugi skipped his second turn. Dark Malik then grinned, as he drew a card he has been waiting for... Slime Reactor created one more Slime, and then... Dark Malik sacrificed it to bring out The Divine Dragon of Ra! The sky turned bright red, and fire was brought down from the sky. From the fire, a phoenix appeared. Dark Yugi has seen this before. The phoenix then turned yellow, revealing The Winged Dragon of Ra - The Divine Dragon! It was golden, and the light bounced from it. Dark Yugi knew he was in for it, as facing two God Cards were overwhelming. Dark Yugi skipped his third turn. The cage disappeared, and he was ready to be attacked. Dark Malik was also ready to create a stir, but to find out the rest, you will have to tune in to the next Yu-Gi-Oh! 


	12. Chapter 12: The Return of the Dead

===================  
Episode 12: The Return of the Dead  
===================  
Staring death in the face, Dark Yugi grinned. He dared Malik to attack him. Dark Malik was shocked, as one mere shot from both monsters will send him down to the magma. Dark Yugi didn't seem to care, and he laughed. It seemed to Pegasus and the others that Dark Yugi has lost his mind. Dark Malik attacked him using a combination attack named Two-God Phoenix Punch. A special combo only used by Ra and Obelisk. Yugi's life points were inciderated to 0. Dark Malik had thought he had won, but it seemed that Dark Yugi's life points went back to 6000. Dark Yugi revealed that he had Return of the Dead - Curse in his Hand at the time he lost his life points. Dark Yugi explained the card, and it stated that if this card is in your Hand when your life points reach 0, increase your life points to the amount before you lost that amount. Dark Malik was shocked, and Dark Yugi took his turn. Dark Yugi played Raise Dead on one of Dark Malik's Slime, and then he sacrificed it for Osiris the Sky of God Dragon. Yugi had five cards at Hand, but then he played Pot of Greed, and letting him draw 2 cards, increasing Osiris's attack to 6000. Dark Yugi placed one card facedown on the field, and Dark Yugi ordered for an attack on Obelisk. Dark Malik's life points were reduced to 5000. Dark Malik counter-attcked by playing the Insomnia, taking three cards from Yugi's Hand at random, in exchange for his Battle Phase. But the next move terrored Dark Yugi's strategy, Dark Malik played: The Invincible Warrior by sacrificing the newly created Slime. The Invincible Warrior had 2400 attack, and it cannot be attacked by any other monster in exchange for 1500 life points every time it attacks.It can attack the opponent directly! Dark Malik also activated the Cylindrical Box, every time he lost life points, he gains twice the amount. This was it, Dark Yugi thought, he was done for. Since he had to skip his battle phase, he did so. Dark Yugi counted on the next card, and it could be his last. Dark Yugi drew, and he drew the only card in his deck that could stop Dark Malik in his tracks.  
  
"What is it Yugi? Are you done for?" asked Dark Malik.  
Yugi replied, "Not quite... You see, the card I hold in my hand will turn this duel around!"  
"What?!" said Dark Malik.  
Dark Yugi announced his move, "I sacrifice half of my life points for... Switched Universes!"  
"No!" Dark Malik yelled.  
  
Switched Universes stated that the players must exchange everything on the field with your opponent, monsters, magic/trap cards, except for their decks or Graveyards. All of the monsters and cards on the field shifted to the other side, all of Dark Yugi's cards went to Dark Malik's control, and vice-versa. Dark Yugi now had 3000 life points, and Dark Malik with 5000. Dark Yugi had Ra on the field, and Dark Malik on the ropes. Dark Yugi played Coins of Hope, he must skip his Battle Phase, in order for Dark Malik to lose 2000 life points. Dark Malik went down to 3000. Both of them were getting nearer to the magma, and the temperature was getting higher. Dark Malik's sweatdrop fell from his face, and touched the magma. A loud hiss was heard throughout the stadium. Dark Yugi attacked Dark Malik with the Invincible Warrior. Dark Malik lost 2400 life points, leaving him with 600, while Yugi gained 3000.  
  
"No..." said Dark Malik.  
"Take your final turn Malik, let's see how good you are!" Dark Yugi ordered.  
Dark Malik annonced, "Of course... I play the Graveyard Digger!"  
"Huh?" asked Yugi.  
"The Graveyard Digger let's me take one card from your Graveyard and put it in my Hand." explained Dark Malik.  
"What good will that do?" asked Yugi again.  
"You see, my plan is very easy, I choose Return of the Dead - Curse!" Dark Malik stated.  
  
Dark Malik held the Return of the Dead - Curse card high. Then, Dark Malik activated Dark Revival, letting him take Obelisk back to his field. He ended his turn, in hopes that Yugi will attack him.Dark Yugi took his turn, and he did as what was expected, he placed one card facedown, and a Slime was placed. He ended his turn, with no attack. Dark Malik revealed his plan, and how he will win. He actually didn't want Dark Yugi to attack him, and he said it was all part of the Master Plan.  
  
"You fool, now you have led me to victory!" said Dark Malik.  
Dark Yugi, "Huh?!"  
"I will take it step-by-step for you." said Dark Malik.  
  
What will happen to Dark Yugi? What is this "Master Plan"? Find out on Episode 13: The Mater Plan. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Master Plan

===================  
Episode 13: The Master Plan  
===================  
Dark Malik asked if Yugi was ready to lose, but there was no reply. Dark Malik started his combo by playing Cancel Magic, and he used it on Switched Universes. Everything came back to normal. Then, Dark Malik played the card Underworld Rule, which eliminated all of Dark Yugi's cards on the field for half of his life points. Dark Malik was down to 300. Dark Yugi just watched helplessly as his chances of winning was depleting. Dark Malik then played God Ritual, which brought Osiris and Obelisk into play under his control. Now Dark Malik had all three God Cards, against Dark Yugi, who had nothing to defend himself. And now, Dark Malik used a special attack only used when all three God Cards are under one control. He used the The Pharaoh's God Rule. The three gods aligned themselves to form a triangle. Osiris was on top, while Ra and Obelisk were at the bottom. Then, a line of fire, lightning, and water connected them, and a light ball started to grow bigger at the center. Dark Malik ordered for the ball to be fired, and it did so. A mist started to form around the ball, and it was shot from the center headed straight for Dark Yugi. On the way, water, fire, and lightning formed around it. The ball started to glow with lightning, and the fire caused ti to look like a meteor, while the water inside it heated up. The ball finally hit Dark Yugi, and he was bruied. The smoke cleared up, and Dark Yugi was on the floor, bleeding, with a couple of big bruises. The cage lowered him to the magma, while Dark Malik was headed up. Dark Yugi was unconscious, and couldn't escape. Out of no where, Risheed helped him out of the cage, while everyone else had thought he died. Risheed brought him to the GHOUL Hideout at Domino City, taking an underwater train. Dark Malik, on the other hand, was preparing for the duel with Pegasus. Pegasus congratulated him in winning, and Dark Malik returned the favor by giving him a smirk. Dark Malik headed for his room, and he was given two hours to prepare. Waiting at the room was Isis, Malik's sister.  
  
"You won against Yugi, did you not?" aked Isis.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Dark Malik.  
Isis replied, "To stop your duel against Pegasus, I have foreseen bad omens."  
Dark Malik said, "Get out of here or I will have to kill you."  
"You will use the Millennium Rod on your own flesh and blood?" Isis asked.  
  
There was no reply, and Isis left the room, and Dark Malik was alone in the shadows of the room. He put his deck aside, and pulled the sheets. Dark Malik turned to normal Malik, but still connected to Dark Malik, having a conversation. In the conversation, Yugi was brought up. He was brought back to Domino by Rished. As well as Joey and Mai. Dark Malik will go after Tea and Tristan, he had said. They also had a conversation about using Pegasus after his defeat. Dark Malik then took his rest. An hour and a half has passed, and Malik finnally woke up. He gazed into the sea, and how he could end up with the Millennium Eye, and Industrial Illusions, or gain nothing. He organized his deck, and included the Black Inducer Blader card. He was counting on this card, as it was the card that can stop Pegasus's Toons. Malik headed up the steps, when he ran into Ryou Bakura, one of Yugi's friends. Dark Malik noticed the Millennium Ring around his neck, and quickly set his eyes on it.  
  
"What have you done to Yugi?" asked Bakura.  
"Nothing, he's fine..." replied Dark Malik.  
Ryou threatened, "If anything happens to him, it'll be your head!"  
  
Dark Malik mugged him, and headed up more steps, and finally reached the Shadow Arena. The rules were the same, and the winner would get whatever he wanted from the opposing duelist. Pegasus was waiting for him, and they both watched each other's every move, as this duel will decide the fate of one of them. One will walk out with more valuables, or Millennium Items, and the other will be rewarded with death. Who will get what? Find out next time on, Episode 14: Vicious Blader - Black Inducer! 


	14. Chapter 14: Vicious Blader, Black Induce...

===================  
Episode 14: Vicious Blader - Black Inducer  
===================  
Dark Malik stepped into the arena, and the holographics projector started. A rules page appeared before them. It said that each duelist starts with 8000 life points. For all summons, except for ones with 4 stars and lower, will need one body as a sacrifice. The winner of this duel can claim anything of the opponent's, and there is no limit as to what it will be. It cannot be life however. Pegasus then called for the duel to start, and offered Dark Malik the first move. But before he can start, they were strapped to crucifixes, and they must duel through their minds. Their hands, nor their feet were free. The mind will control every move, and one wrong thought can ruin their strategies. The cards drawn will be floating before them. Dark Malik had five cards floating before him, among them was the Ra God Card. Dark Malik shouted for the Slime Reactor to be placed onto the field, and it did so, flying to its spot. The Slime Reactor appeared. Dark Malik also played one card facedown in defense on the field. It was now Pegasus's turn. He started by playing the card as expected, Toon World. He then played the Toon Mermaid. He places one card facedown and ended his turn. Dark Malik then had a Slime placed because of Slime Reactor. He placed one card facedown on the field. He then sacrificed Slime to play The Divine Dragon - Ra the Sun of God.  
  
"The Divine Dragon - Ra, I summon you to the field of darkness!" Dark Malik announced.  
Pegasus said, "I activate the card, Revengeful Priestess."  
"The What?!" Dark Malik asked.  
"This card takes any card summoned and put straight to the Graveyard, including God Cards!" Pegasus explained.  
  
Dark Malik was shaken he never saw a card stop his summon of Ra. Pegasus seemed very pleased. He used his Millennium Eye to see what Dark Malik was thinking. He saw that Dark Malik was to be feared, as he was waiting for the Black Inducer Blader. But Pegasus's mind trip was cut short when Dark Malik's Millennium Rod interfered, and cut Pegasus off. Dark Malik then told Pegasus that he cannot read his mind, as his Millennium Item blocks his Eye's powers. Pegasus was stunned, he had never gone through a duel with a great duelist wihout the use of his Eye. Dark Malik continued, and played one card facedown. Pegasus took his turn, and played the Fire-Winged Pegasus. The Toon World absorbed it, and it turned into the Toon Fire Pegasus. Pegasus paid 500 life points to attack Dark Malik directly. Dark Malik's life points were now 6400. Pegasus with 7500. Then, Dark Malik revealed one of his facedown cards, Revival Attack. This brought back one card from his Graveyard to the field, in exchange for the monster that just atatcked him directly, Toon Mermaid. The Divine Dragon of Ra - The Sun of God was brought back to the field. Lightning was brought down to te ground, and it was pure white for a moment. After the light vanished, a giant dragonic-phoenix appeared before Pegasus. Screeching loudly, the Toon Fire Pegasus pretended to cover its ears.  
  
"Welcome my favorite monster Pegasus! The Dragon of Ra!" announced Dark Malik.  
"Ugh... I place one card facedown, and end my turn!" Pegasus said in disbelief.  
  
Dark Malik then had another Slime form, creating two. Dark Malik then drew his card, and overlooked the field. He had two facedown cards on the field, Ra, and a monster in defense as well as two Slimes. While Pegasus had Toon World, Toon Fire Pegasus, and the facedown card. He then sacrificed on Slime to play The Immense Soldier of Obelisk. Another god card formed in Dark Malik's field. Its entrance was great, everything tunred black for a moment, but everythign was lit by a fiery hand from Obelisk. At first, you can only see a pair of red-eyes, but then the Fiery Hand lit everything. Pegasus was starting to realize this game needed soem more spice, and so he played the Dark Haired Creature - Time Fluke. This card let Pegasus take one extra turn after his current one. He hten sacrificed the Dark Haired Creature for Toon Black Magician Girl. He activated his facedown card, Michizure. It took the facedown card in defense from Dark Malik's field, which was a Humanoid Slime. Now, it was a Toon Black Magician Girl and Toon Fire Pegasus facing Ra and Obelisk. The Dark Haired Creature - Time Fluke turned into a Toon Haired Creature. Dark Malik hesitated to say another word. Pegasus took his second turn in a row, and activated the Toon Prayer. This card protects all of his Toon monsters from being destroyed in battle or effects for 10 turns, in exchange for 1/2 of his life points. He sacrificed 3750 life points.  
  
"Fool..." Dark Malik said.  
"Take your turn, you pathetic mongrel excuse for a duelist!" Pegasus insulted.  
We'll see who's pathetic..." said Dark Malik.  
  
Dark Malik drew his card. It was the very card he was searching for, the card he needed. After his Slime was formed, he sacrificed it for Black Inducer Blader. The Black Inducer Blader was a warrior, with a long silvery-greyish sword. Its mask protected its head, and its armor was sleek and shiny. Its effect was the big part: All cards with the word Toon in them, on the field and decks, destroy them immediately. Remove them from the game. Pegasus was shaken, and was asking himself why he even made that card. All of the Toons in the field evaporated, and Pegasus's deck was halved. What will he do now? Find out next time on Episode 15: The Sacrificial Power - The End of Thousand Eye Curse! 


	15. Chapter 15: Great Sacrificial Power

===================  
Episode 15: The Sacrifical Power - The End of Thousand Eye Curse!  
===================  
Pegasus was shaking in his pants. There was no other monster in his deck that was powerful enough to kill off Black Inducer Blader. Just then, he remembered one special monster he had in his deck, as a back-up plan in case soemthing like this every happened. He had the Thousand Eye Curse somewhere in his deck, and lucky for him, three of the pieces were in his hand. Pegsus was thrilled, but he made it look lik ehe had no way to win. Dark Malik then ordered an attack on Pegasus directly from his Black Inducer Blader, which caused a 2700 damage. Pegasus's life points were now down to 750, while Dark Malik still had 6400. Pegasus then drew his card, and it was the final piece.  
  
"You are done for now Malik, I unleash my best monster!" Pegasus said.  
"What can you possibly mean?!" asked Dark Malik.  
"I will show you!" said Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus placed one card facedown, just in case. Then, he played the Simple Clean card, which let him summon two monsters without any sacrifices. He played the Flute Master (1800/900) and the Dragon Master (2400/2500). They were both places in attack mode. He then played the Thousand Curse Ritual. He sacrificed Flute Master and Dragon Master to bring out the Thousand Eye Curse! (0000/0000). He was very weak, but his special power made up for it. Dark Malik was unfamiliar with it, and so Pegasus explained. He explained that Thousand Eye Curse destroys all of the cards in Dark Malik's field, except for one monster card. He destroyed everything, except for Black Inducer Blader. Then, Thousand Eye Curse can suck in one monster from Dark Malik's field, and take its power and defense bonus. Ra and Obelisk, however, was kept in play. Thousand Eye Curse (2700/2300) with Black Inducer Blader's stats was still weak for Ra or Obelisk, but what he did next was unbelievable.  
  
"Ready for your end?" asked Pegasus.  
"Give me your best shot, nothing can defeat my might Dragon of Ra!" exclaimed Dark Malik.  
"I activate the Magic Card Warriors from the Sun! This card can kill off one monster from your field, and it can choose God Cards!" Pegasus explained.  
"What? I never knew of that card!" Dark Malik exclaimed.  
"Well, I made it specially for this match, as I knew how you would be using God Cards..." Pegasus boasted.  
"You will pay for what you did to a God Pegasus." Dark Malik threatened.  
  
The Warriors from the Sun took their mighty swords and bows, and aimed carefully at the Dragon of Ra. The bows were shot and the men with swords charged. The bows were filled with energy from the sun, and the swords were engulfed with fire. Once they struck Ra, Ra screamed in pain. The stadium was shook, and Ra disappeared. Dark Malik's face was straight, and he knew it was time to play. Pegasus still had one problem however, Obelisk. He had no cards that can kill off god cards, but he had one that can take control of them. Pegasus ended his turn with a grin, and Dark Malik drew a card. It was Time Mach, which let him turn back his side of the field up to 5 turns ago. It was a trap card however, so he placed it on the field. Then, he played the God Search, which let him take one God Card from his deck to put in his Hand. Pegasus didn't understand, because Yugi had the thrid and final God Card.  
  
"Who told you I had Osiris?" asked Dark Malik.  
"What? But there are only three, Ra, who is in your Graveyard, Obelisk is in play, and Osiris is in Yugi's deck!" said Pegasus.  
"There are four, you might have been misinformed! You created this card Pegasus, and now you shall suffer its wrath!" Dark Malik exclaimed.  
  
He pulled out the card, which was still a mystery to Pegasus. Just then, he had a flashback. He was at Egypt, overlooking the tablets engraved with the God Cards. Ra was at the top, with Osiris and Obelisk on the sides. Pharaoh Yugi was facing off against Priest Kaiba, and a Black Magician and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on top of them. Pegasus didn't notice, but there was another figure at the very bottom. It was a picture of another God Card. He wanted all the monsters on that tablet to created into cards, and one he didn't see. Dark Malik played Free Summon, which let him summon one card onto the field, not counting as his summon for the turn. He played the Revival Slime, but quickly sacrificed it for the God Card. He unveiled Living Dead God - Death Bringer Hades. The field turned dark, and the ground was pure black. Black light was shot up from the sky, and a giant figure rose from the ground. The light blocked its figure, but the lgiht eventually cleared. The God Card Hades was unveiled. Hades was a dragonic-like monster. He had three wings on each side, all black. He had hands, as well as feet. He was black and gray. His eyes were white, and his tail ended with a very fine point, sharp enough to go through the strongest type of metal. Pegasus was staring at the God Card he never knew existed, but came from his own printing machine. Living Dead God - Death Bringer Hades had a couple of effects, one was that the amount of monsters in his Graveyard made up his attack and defense bonus. For every monster, he gained 1000 attack points. The player can also choose to remove five cards from the game for his opponent to discard the top five cards from his/her deck. The player can also pay 1000 life points to increase Hades's attack by 1000. Hades had a total of 9000 attack, from 9 monster cards in Dark Malik's graveyard.  
  
"Pegasus, your done for! Obelisk, attack Thousand Eye Curse!" ordered Dark Malik.  
"Your Black --" Pegasus was cut short.  
"I know, my Black Inducer Blader is destroyed, leaving your Thousand Eye Curse wide-open for an attack!" explained Dark Malik.  
"No...!" said Pegasus.  
"Now, Living Dead God - Death Bringer Hades, Dark Stare!" Dark Malik said.  
  
A dark energy ball appeared, and Hades's eyes turned pure black. The sky turned black as well, and it was very dark. The energy ball erupted once Hades screeched. The ball hit Thousand Eye Curse, and Thousand Eye Curse curled up into a ball before dying. Pegasus's life points incinerated down to zero. Pegasus lost, and Dark Malik had won Duelist Kingdom. What will he require as his prize? Find out next time on Episode 16: Dark Malik's Choices! 


	16. Chapter 16: Dark Malik's Choices

===================  
Episode 16: Dark Malik's Choices!  
===================  
Dark Malik was staring blankly at Pegasus's body as it was lowered into the lava of death. Dark Malik was waiting to see Pegasus's body burnt to a crisp. However, Croquet managed to revert the system to prevent this from happening. Dark Malik was astonished as to how far Pegasus can go in matches, even death. But he was slightly glad the Millennium Eye was not burnt, or else nothing in his plan would work. Once Pegasus was well rested, Dark Malik confronted him. Dark Malik took his Millennium Rod and turned it into a dagger, pointing it straight at Pegasus. Dark Malik began his list of choices for his prize...  
  
"Malik, what do you want?" asked Pegasus.  
"Simple, I want your Millennium Eye!" exclaimed Dark Malik.  
"What?! No!" Pegasus said.  
"But you said I can have anything I want! I also want you to release the soul of Solomon Mutou. I also want to take over the island of Duelist Kingdom... you can keep Industrial Illusions Company!" demanded Dark Malik.  
"Fine... you will get everything by tomorrow." Pegasus said sadly.  
"Pegasus, I will have your head if these are not met!" Dark Malik threatened.  
  
Dark Malik walked out of the castle, and a helicopter was waiting for his outside, with one of his GHOUL officers waiting for him. Dark Malik enraptured himself in a cape, and then entered the helicoper. They were headed for Domino City. About 3 hours later, they have arrived. They entered the GHOUL HQ there, and waiting for Dark Malik was Yugi Mutou's body, as well as Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. Their bodies have been struck down to hard stone with a strong barrier, strong enough to crush their bones. The barrier was set so that it was right above their bodies. Dark Malik seemed to enjoy it. Then, he ordered for Risheed to bring the Book of the Dead to him. Risheed had taken a plane back to Egypt searching for it. Dark Malik, in the meantime, explored the city, looking for something to do. That's when his second confrontation with Ryou Bakura had happened. Ryou Bakura had stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Malik... I have been waiting for you..." Dark Bakura had said.  
"Ryou Bakura... what do you want?" Dark Malik asked.  
"I want what is yours, your Millennium Rod!" said Dark Bakura.  
"I have no time for this... get out of my way!" shouted Dark Malik.  
  
Dark Bakura was ready to bring him to the Shadow Realm with him for a little duel, but Dark Malik had stopped his intentions, and he had escaped. Dark Bakura was left in the middle of the street cursing at himself. Dark Malik went back to GHOUL HQ, and had been reported soemthing by his henchmen. His officer had told him that someone infiltrated their vault, and had stolen The Living Dead God - Death Bringer Hades, as well as The Immense Soldier of Obelisk. However, they left the Divine Dragon of Ra - The Sun of God Dragon. This seemed suspicious, and at the same time, he had heard that Seto Kaiba was back in town from America. He had jumped to the conclusion that Seto Kaiba had planned this. He sent his henchmen to the Kaiba Corporation laboratory, and he went himself as well. Once the place was cleared, two people shadowed by light had appeared near the huge vent in the ceiling. They murmured at each other, looking at Yugi, Joey, and Mai's bodies.  
  
"We must protect them at all costs!" said the long-haired one.  
"I have the Book of the Dead, let's do this..." said the other.  
  
In time, the shorter-haired figure walked over to the bodies, and started to chant an ancient spell. While the other was watching over them. He had broken the password for the barrier about to crush their bodies to smithereens, and three sous had made their way to the bodies. Yugi, Joey, and Mai were then revived by the Book of the Dead. They were back, and ready! Yugi was shocked however, and asked for their identities. The long-haired one introduced himself first.  
  
"I am Rain, the protector of the pharaoh." said the longer-haired one.  
"My name is Kadamo, it is a pleasure to meet you Yugi Mutou." said the other.  
"Are you friends? Or enemies?" asked Yugi.  
"Do not worry, we are not your enemies." said Kadamo.  
"He is right, we do not mean any harm to you." said Rain.  
  
Together, they escaped from the GHOUL HQ, and headed for a safe spot. Yugi questioned them still however, not being able to trust them. They were attacked by GHOUL officers just then, but they were not interested in dueling. They used their fists. Rain said he would take care of it, and pulled a rose from his pockets, and no damage was shown by the rose. The GHOUL officers were sarcastic, and made fun of his weapon. However, Rain then created a storm with it, and summoned the Beast of Acantara. Yugi was amazed, Rain had no cards with her, but she was still able to summon. Rain ordered the Beast to attack the GHOUL officers, but they dodged, and used a laser-like shooter and shot Beast of Acantara. The Beast then disappeared. Rain was in trouble, she then started to be filled with rage. How will she defeat the group of GHOUL officers? Find out on Episode 17: Rain's Deadly Weapon! 


	17. Chapter 17: Rain's Deadly Weapon

===================  
Episode 17: Rain's Deadly Weapon!  
===================  
Rain was staring at a group of men with knives, guns, and lasers as weapons, and she had... a rose? She made herself looks worried, but she unleashed her weapon of destruction, a Millennium Item! The rose turned pure gold, and the Millennium symbol apeared between the buds of the rose. The ends became sharp, as well as the top. She called it the Millennium Rose. It had more powers than it seemed. Rain held an eighth Millennium Item, Yugi was so astonished. The Millennium Rose also gave the holder powers more than the regular human, he can turn it into any weapon of his choice: A whip, a sword, a shield, or a bow. It also can turn the darkest heart into a pure-white heart. It also has the power to erase the memory of a person, not the entire memory, but parts of it. Yugi was wondering if Kadamo had held a Millennium Item too. Kadamo didn't seem as impressed, as he had seen it in action before. As a surprise, Rain turned the Rose into a whip, filled with thorns in every turn. The thorns conceive a deadly poison, that at the slightest touch, it can kill you instantly. This poison can be withstood by only other Millennium Item or God Card holders. But the card nor the item can protect from the poison forever. Rain started to whip it around, and sure enough, at the touch, the GHOUL officers had fallen to the Rose. The Rose has one flaw however, and that it is easily the weakest against other Millennium Items. Rain didn't mention this, as it was a mystery to the other Item holders.  
  
"Rose, whiplash!" screamed Rain for the final time.  
"The Millennium Rose... how was it unearthed?" asked Yugi.  
"It is a very long story, we will tell you once we get to your house." said Kadamo.  
"Cool, new Millennium Items!" said Joey.  
  
Rain had finished the job, and the place was cleared with GHOUL. Yugi led them to his house, and hid Grandpa was ready and cured. They headed up to Yugi's room, and the explanation began, their origins, the mysterious Items, and their mission. Rain began, with the tale of his Millennium Item, and possibly, Kadamo's as well. He had said that the pharaoh had two more items aside from the seven known Millennium Items. The pharaoh had two guardians, Maho and Maha. They held the Millennium Items of Rose and Staff. Maho was a young man, and held the Millennium Staff, and Maha was a woman, holding the Millennium Rose. They had used these in ancient games, but became far too powerful. The original seven were locked away with the tomb, while the two were secretly buried somewhere else. A panel next to the coffin can open a passage behind the coffin, leading them to the two Items. Each one was laid in a circular disk, and it was spinning. The only way to gain control of them was if an heir of either Maho or Maha stepped in the room. The rightful disk would stop, letting them grab the Item. They were locked up, forgotten as time passed. The only known seven Items were the only once recognized by many. Now, 3000 years later, they have been recovered. Kadamo and Rain were in the expedition. When they had stepped into the room, the disks did indeed stop spinning. It was proven that Rain was an heir of Maha, and Kadamo was Maho's heir. They had protected the Items, but one was stolen by the GHOULs. The Millennium Staff was taken by the GHOUL team at the expedition site, and only the Rose remained. The powers of the Staff was never decoded, however, with study, the true powers of the Rose surfaced.  
  
"I have discovered the powers of my Rose, but for Kadamo, the Staff was not seen since." said Rain.  
"I must recover it, it is our mission!" exclaimed Kadamo.  
"And this Staff, no traces? Didn't you equip a device on it in case of something like this?" asked Mai.  
"We tried, but then it was too early, as a mere touch might have destroyed the Item." explained Kadamo.  
  
Rain went on, and explained the powers of the Rose. There was also an inscription with the Items, but it was hard to decipher, so they had taken it for further studies. Kadamo and Rain decided to hunt down the Staff, and bring it back. This led them to the city of Domino, and the next tournament to come. Yugi was astonished, and that a new tournament will come their way. Yugi asked how they had known. They had told him a friend of theirs, Isis Ishtahl, holds the Millennium Necklace, and she had informed them she had foreseen the future in which a figure held the Staff. They headed straight to Domino, and awaiting the tournament. Yugi had a million questions left unanswered, but something else had stirred their discussion. In the news, they had seen Seto Kaiba... holding the God Cards of Obelisk and Hades. Also, a golden staff in his hands was shown.   
  
Malik and some of his men were headed for the Kaiba Corporation laboratory, to take back the God Cards. Unbeknowst to him that a trap lay await, He would be forced to duel, facing the gods Hades and Obelisk. His only aid, the God of Ra. Seto Kaiba had planned it all out, but Malik had seen this type of trap already, and this time, he was ready. He had the Millennium Eye at hand, ready to use it if he has to. Dark Malik then emerged from the Rod, and ready to kill. At another part of the city, Yugi, Rain, and Kadamo had taken off to see Seto Kaiba. Kadamo was far ahead, as he wanted to see the Staff. Yugi and Rain were behind, ready to protect him. What will happen? Find out next time, on Epispde 18: Kadamo's Duel - Challenge from Maxter! 


End file.
